SmashFAQs Dating Simulator
On October 16. JorentyIII decided to get this show on the road, mostly out of boredom. Characters The large and colorful cast added over time. Please don't edit this anymore, thank you. Main Characters/Supporting character * ChibiDialga- Main y heroine. She's a tsundere so, watch out. Occasionally she'll spout out some wise but no one cares. * Powerclaw1 - The "brain" of the main cast, even though he can be a bit thick sometimes. He's the punching bag of the story, but he can give out his own beatdowns once in a good while. He can also be a potential love interest, and appears in three of Dark Pit's endings (the reason he isn't in one is too spoilery to talk about O.O). He sets some of the minor story arcs in motion and plays a big role in most. * Link - A traveling swordsman who decides to stay in the town for the time being. He is unable to speak, opting instead to give a bunch of grunts and an occasional "Hyaa!" He is a fierce protector of anyone who seems like they would be a princess. In one route, he is Mikokiri's object of interest. In the good ending for every route however, he continues his travels, taking his new girlfriend with him. * Princess Peach Toadstool - The town whore and school nurse's istant who is sick of her life and often tries to commit suicide before the player encounters her. She is very knowledgeable of the town and will tell you anything you need to know for a "small price". The princess title in her name leads Link to falling in love with her after another fiasco with Bowser, much tot the heartbreak of her colleague Dr. Mario. * Ghasts- A prostitute who is in a constant turf war with Peach. They are a skilled fighter and 3 stocks everyone near them. They play a major role in the Dark Pit and Divine_shadow_ route and cameo as a trying to burn Peach's weaves. * Masahiro Sakurai - The wise and slightly biased father of Dark Pit. He is the school principle and will often simply say *laughs* at the antics of his students and staff. He is a polarizing figure among the people he takes care of, some loving him, others wanting his head above their mantle. * Dark Pit- A y boy who easily makes anyone fall in love with him. He has a huge staff and buns of steel. His route is the longest and comes with four endings: Best, Good, Okay, and Bad. He also plays a minor supporting role in many of the other routes too. * BigBootyJynx - A Jynx with a huge, fat and gorgeous black makeup. She likes to shake her fabulous bum bum in everyone's face, and everybody loves it or else they are disrespectful and she will kindly ask you to LEAVE HER TOPIC if you are rude. She is a ghost because the DISRESPECTFUL mods murdered her while she was stripping to Nicki Minaj's music. Though she is a ghost, she has a lot of love for Adumigan for continuing her legacy after she ped away. She also likes posting porn of Jynx. ^_~ She plays a major role in Adumigan's route and will cameo in a few others. * Lord Ghirahim - A flamboyant and authoritative figure who lives as a shadow of his former self. He is Ridley's smoking buddy and will tell of the days of old in the Wii U era of the land. * Shaneikua - The town mayor who prefers to be referred to as queen. She helps out in trying to prove to Bowser that Peach is such a basic and Chibi is where it's at. She also has a sub route where she teaches her secretary to twerk. * Dr. Mario- The Italian school nurse. Was hired to deal with the constant flus keeping students away but spends most of his time dealing with teenage pregnancy and STDs. Secretly wishes to run off with his y istant Toadstool. Has a guilty pleasure for alcohol and teen porn. A subplot involves trying to help him get over Toadstool ing Link. *Captain Sophia- the local chief of police and a real jobsworth. She will arrest you for even the smallest infringement and then bribes to court to see you thrown in jail. Bitch. *Xodarhis- Sophia's colleague. Together they make a formidable team of exaggeration of crime. *GoddessRosal1na- the school newspaper's agony aunt. She always speaks truthfully but always pisses people off by giggling hysterically at their problems. * Michaeloll- The editor of the school newspaper with an excessive crush on a girl named Daisy. When he isn't in the newspaper club, he will frequently be out stalking Daisy during her gym cl. A subplot involves him forcing you to help him get Daisy support in the election for student body president (without her knowing) * Daisy- Peach's energetic young cousin who only really has relevance in the Michaeloll subplot. She has no idea why, but she always feels someone watching her whenever she does sports... *Quin- a freshman and founder of the "Young People group". Is always found eating an Ice Cream Bar and loves WWE. He has a girlfriend, Hayley, and is faithful to her. Ergo you can't date him. Potential Love interests Again, give a brief summary of yourself or a character if you want yourself or another character to be in this. Note that main characters will be moved down here if Jorenty needs you to. * Ridley - A character so huge that he is worshiped. He is the town priest and owns a church that's bigger than him. His duty to stay chaste will make him one of the more difficult targets. * energyman2289 - A lovable oaf with an all around friendly personality and a lack of self confidence. He is very sensitive, and his emotions can change drastically depending on what you say or do. He is extremely loyal, and will fulfill your every desire as long as it is within reason. Despite his lack of confidence, he does have self pride, and sticks with what he believes. He can be a bit boring, as he doesn't have much of a story, so his route will also focus a bit more on the main character's past.He is also arguably handsome, and has very long hair, which covers up his large eyebrows. A mildly easy route. * Darkangel4444 - A young male with a polarized attitude and a troublemaker's smile. He will always be either criticizing or sucking up to people around him. He is a sarcastic that may or may not be related to Dark Pit. For him to take an interest in you, you must respond negatively to his positive comments and positively to his negative comments. * Divine shadow - The shota. Incites odd events at will because Joren bias. * iAmTheLaw45/InjusticeGods- A young girl. She studies under Lord Ridley and is committed to refrain from until marriage. She is one of the hardest to attain due to her vows of chastity, however she would be potentially interested in "experimenting" with someone if they were the right person. * l33t_iRk3n_Rm33 - Otherwise known as Irken, and known by his closest friends by the name his human foster parents gave him, Caleb. The power-hungry rulers of his own planet knew he was a threat to them, so they had sent him to this planet long ago. He's 16 years old, appears rather human unless angered (at which times his skin is said to turn green), about the same height as Captain Falcon, and very, very straight; he likes girls a little too much for his own good, and suffers unrequited affections towards a girl never mentioned by name in the game, and desperately wants to move on. He's almost always trying to make people laugh, although his attempts are rather hit-or-miss, mostly consisting of cheesy puns. Not very confident in himself, and he hates Dark Pit with all of his heart, mind, and soul. Seldom seen without his black bowler hat, which seems to have some sort of hammerspace in it; it's in this hat where he keeps, among other things, a Master Ball with his trusty Zapdos in it. He also has a secret foot fetish (well, a secret in the game anyway) that he probably won't mention unless you go out of your way to make him. Overall, pretty easy unless you're male, but Dark Pit may prove to be a nuisance.... * Captain Falcon- A man with a very large "bulge". He constantly gets in fights with Shirtless Ike about who is the manlier man in Smash Bros. Occasionally, he will run over haters with his Blue Falcon. * Shirtless Ike- A man without a shirt who has a long "sword". He constantly gets in fights with Captain Falcon about who is the ier man in Smash Bros. Occasionally, he will mutter "You'll get no sympathy from me" before beating the crap out of you with Great Aether. * Robin- A man of absolute greatness. Every word he says attracts rabid fans from across the world. They can also switch genders at will. This allows for a multiple endings, depending on your taste in gender. Also, beware of the jealous waifu Tharja. * Bowser - A single father of seven who seeks out a mother for his kids while he works. He is also a giant turtle and will kidnap Princess Peach to be that mother. Moderate level route that can go sour quickly if done wrong. * Adumigan - A Jynx who frequently stalks people on the board. Fond of Black Women and Fish. Had brief romantic relationships with people but they were always interrupted by the mods. She still grieves of the loss of bigbootyjynx a role modal of hers. She has the best out of all the romantic interests but she doesn't get on well with certain characters. She is has multiple endings from having a happy marriage with many smoochums or she could kill you for like that fake poser 's Facebook post. * Lyokogurl44 - A girl with a tendency to state what she believes, and then quickly back down out of nervousness. She has a weakness for cute things, and will sometimes offer "It's cute" as her only reason for liking something, though there is usually other reasons that she doesn't want to say. * Chrob - Another blue haired swordsman but this one is very different. He has a moustache and is seen as a god reincarnated by many. He is good at looking bootiful but not very good at flirting. The worst ending you can get with him is a breakup over him seeing you in the shower, then you chop off his balls. * Radori- a chief field reporter for the newspaper club. He is a fairly likeable guy unlike the people he surrounds himself with. * Yoshi2010 - A shy British exchange student who sits a few desks away from Chibi. He will try to approach her, but immediately back down. To initiate his route, you have to not ignore him. Secretly, he's actually has a very attractive face, but keeps it covered up due to his shyness. * ScoutShellby - A very average man who doesn't like dogs. * Wii Fit Trainer - A Man/Woman (depending on gender and uality you wish) that is keen on keeping fit and getting everyone else fit. One of the most easiest routes for a good ending but they are rather plastic and somewhat boring if you don't like exercise or Wii Fit games. The worst ending is getting with them BUT becoming a fat lazy straight after marriage. Feel the burn er. * Meta Knight- a short swordsman who is capable of destroying all things, but has decided to hold back so that no one hates him. He, in all his brokenness, is the final boss of the Dark Pit route. * Foxy - A shy animatronic fox. To activate his route, you must check on Pirate Cove. He's always cooped up in there because he thinks no one wants to see him and his local show. If you show him enough attention, he might come out and talk to you. His route is fairly simple. His worst ending is stuffing you inside a Freddy suit. Artwork BiggerRidIey garbage comin' through! SoundCategory:FanFiction Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Category:JorentyIII's